


Freedom

by Skye_Willows



Series: Deviant Reality [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cole Melts Everyone's Hearts, Connor Is A Lovale Idiot, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hank And Gavin Swear A Lot, M/M, Multi, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Time Travel, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: In the first days after the android revolution of 2038, Detroit is still all but deserted.What better time to enjoy the calm after the storm, and to spend some time as a family?





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, to celebrate the massive milestone of me smashing through the 750k mark for words on my AO3 account (seriously, how?!), here's some more of my favourite family! I've missed writing them so much as I try and catch up on all the Big Bangs I've signed up to!
> 
> While it is recommended for people to have read my D:BH rewrite **_Divergence Catalyst_**, it isn’t a necessity for this fic. Things will be a lot clearer as to some of the mentioned characters and relationships between everyone though.
> 
> I hope this little fluffy entry is enough to whet your appetites until the next one-shot for this group, I've got big plans for them! 
> 
> Enjoy!

** _November 22nd 2038  
_ ** ** _Countdown Until Timeline Realignment [-00:06:22:03:18:05]_ **

This strange solitude and quiet was something that Hank was unsure if he wanted to get used to or not, but he had to admit it definitely had its perks. Right now, wandering through one of his favourite parks with almost all of his family, this was a moment he’d never forget.

As yet, the evacuation was still in place. While a few people had chosen to remain, it only added up to about 25,000 people – and in a city the size of Detroit, that was nothing. The android currently outnumbered the humans by about 5-1. Many humans were staying holed up in their houses, even though it was blatantly obvious that the androids were no threat.

_Idiots, the lot of them. The city has never been safer, and this is going to change all of our lives for the better._

Still, their stupidity was definitely his gain. Wandering around the park with no noise save the birds and animals around, snow pristine and practically untouched by any other living souls…As eerie as this quiet was for such a large place, Hank was relishing this.

Cole’s laughter broke through the peace as Sumo tackled him further up ahead, and it made a bright smile appear on Hank’s face. That was a sound he would never get tired of hearing, and he couldn’t help but beam at how Connor’s eyes softened next to him. His beloved android already adored Cole so much, and Hank felt beyond lucky. They’d only been together for barely a week and a half, but already Hank couldn’t picture life without Connor – and he knew Cole felt the same way too.

Since their reunion after the revolution, Cole had barely left Connor’s side: wanting to ask so many questions and learn as much as he could about the android. While it hadn’t really left the two of them much time for them to explore their new relationship until after Cole had gone to bed, seeing the instant bond forming between Connor and Cole was almost enough to move Hank to tears. It had been years since he’d even contemplating dating someone, and he’d always been wary about anything getting serious because he’d expected Cole reaction to be muted.

Having Cole and Connor loving each other right from the off seemed like a dream come true.

While Cole went running from Sumo and out of sight, Hank quickly took the opportunity to spin Connor around and kiss him soundly. Connor whined a little into Hank’s mouth and wrapped an arm around his lieutenant’s waist while the other hand fisted in the older man’s jacket. “Sorry, I’ve been dying to do that all day and this is the first moment we’ve had without our bundle of energy around,” Hank chuckled as they separated.

Connor smiled at Hank lovingly and stole another quick kiss. “Don’t apologise for kissing me, Hank. I’ll never complain at that,” he giggled back, keeping half an eye out for Cole. They still hadn’t told the boy yet, not wanting to open that can of worms until a bit further into their relationship. Both Hank and Connor had talked at length the night Connor had come home, and they’d agreed it was best to wait. While they knew they adored each other and saw their relationship lasting, it was still early days – and Hank couldn’t help but wonder if Connor might decide he was better off with another android.

After all, Hank wasn’t going to be around forever, he was already 53. Best case scenario, he and Connor would get 50 years, and that would be the blink of an eye to an android. If Connor and he stood the test of time, then it would mean that Connor would also have to watch his whole family grow older while he stayed forever the same…

Hank had been wondering about this for a few days now, but he was terrified that it was too soon to bring these thoughts up. Or maybe this was the best time? He really wasn’t sure.

“Are you okay? You seem deep in thought,” Connor asked in concern, tightening his grip on Hank’s hand slightly.

A smile grew on Hank’s face again and he resolved to face the issue later – Connor didn’t deserve to be burdened with this yet. Not what their romance was still so young: that was a discussion for if they were both adamant that they were going to last, not only 10 days into their new-found dynamic. “Just got lost in my own head there for a bit, humans can’t process nearly as many things as you androids do,” he smirked a little instead.

“Anything I can help with?” Connor offered with a small tilt of the head.

Adoration rushed through Hank’s chest at Connor’s words and he simply kissed the android slowly, relishing their connection before pulling away with a soft smile. “Just be you, Con. That’s all Cole and I will ever need,” he said lovingly, enjoying how Connor’s face morphed into equal parts awe, humbleness, reverence and disbelief.

It was easy to believe that Connor somehow believed he was just as lucky as Hank when the android held an expression like that.

“Connor! Dad!” Cole’s voice breaking from over the hill caught their notice, but they could hear just how excited he was and put a respectable distance between themselves before Cole came tearing back over for their attention. “Come quick, look who’s here!”

Sharing a bemused expression the pair walked up the hill, only to be surprised as a stick went flying over Cole’s head and Sumo came rushing past. Stupidly, Connor decided to catch the stick just as it came to him and Hank side-stepped knowingly, having seen what was coming too often. Much to his amazement and Cole’s joy, when Sumo went charging into Connor for the stick, Connor just dropped it and caught their dog.

Sumo was entirely confused when Connor didn’t so much as budge from the impact and whined at being held aloft, not feeling stable. By the same token, Connor was completely stumped by Sumo’s reaction. That was too much for Hank and he doubled over laughing, wheezing as he watched Sumo squirm.

“Con, Sumo’s way too fuckin’ heavy for me to hold up – he’s confused as hell at how you can do it when you look nowhere near as strong as me. The dumb idiot _wants _to knock people over, you’ve just taken away his fun,” Hank told Connor through his laughter.

“Oh…Falling down now would just lead to more confusion, wouldn’t it?” Connor asked while letting Sumo down.

“Yeah, no shit, genius. I don’t think Sumo would quite know what to make of that,” the lieutenant sniggered while standing up again. “God, that was so funny. I don’t know who was more puzzled, you or Sumo!” Giggling from the hill drew Hank’s attention back to it, and he raised an eyebrow as he realised just who Cole had bumped into. “Gavin, how the hell did you find us?”

Connor’s attention spun to Gavin, his LED yellow as he realised the laughter was from Gavin tickling Cole. That was a side of the detective so far removed from what Connor had seen until now, that he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Gavin winked at Hank and shoved Cole back towards his father. “Went round to your place looking for you, but when that was a bust I went to Faye’s. She pointed me this way,” Gavin explained as he grudged through the snow.

“She didn’t come along?” Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah, she’s was still tinkering with her latest project – said that the best thing about the snow was that she had every excuse possible to work on another car,” he chuckled as he came to a stop a couple of metres away. Connor watched warily as Cole bounced around Gavin excitedly, but he could detect the obvious familiarity between them. Maybe not that much a surprise given Hank and Gavin were partners for years, Cole would surely have known Gavin from that.

“Sounds like an adventure and a half, but what the fuck are you doing here?” While he didn’t mind Gavin’s company, Hank had been intending to spend time with just Cole, Connor and Sumo.

“Language,” Connor muttered before he could stop himself, and then blushed as he realised what had slipped out. Mildly mortified, he was instead relieved at Hank and Gavin’s laughter.

“Wow, Connor’s got the idea of trying to protect poor Cole’s ears already. I’m impressed,” Gavin smirked while thumbing towards Hank. “Good luck with this old git though, the ‘no cussing’ rule lasted until Cole was about 6, then he gave up after unintentionally teaching Cole ‘shit’. Cole’s smart enough to know that he shouldn’t be saying it, but that doesn’t stop him from cracking it out every so often.”

“Gavin!” Cole whined in betrayal. The detective just winked at the kid and ruffled his hair before looking at the other two.

“For the record, I’m not here just to invade and break up the family time,” Gavin said with a smile. “Markus and co. came down to the precinct looking for Connor, and I figured you two would be together. They’re at the other end of the park waiting, if you want to go speak to them.”

Connor’s face scrunched a little in confusion. “Why didn’t Markus just message me over the network? That’s not like him.”

Gavin chuckled. “He said you’d ask that, I did too, and Markus told me that you would feel obliged to meet him if he messaged, knowing you. Hence why he’s come to you instead.”

Hank smiled at Connor. “Thoughtful of him. You can always catch up with all of us later if you want, Con. We can keep ourselves amused for a while until you’re ready to come home.”

“Why don’t you come with me?” Connor suggested instead. “Markus already knows who you and Cole are.” The ‘to me’ bit was left unsaid: Hank would understand that and there were ears around. “Why don’t you both come and meet him?”

“Whoa, is Markus as cool as he looks on the TV?” Cole asked excitedly.

“Not gonna lie, buddy, he’s pretty badass. I got that vibe just from standing next to him, not to mention the rest of them. But that North woman…she kinda scares me,” Gavin added with a little laugh. “She’d melt for you, I’m sure.”

“So many androids! That’s so cool!” the boy bounced excitedly, to which Sumo started bounding around him.

As the others were discussing amongst themselves, Hank made sure to lower his voice enough that only Connor could hear him. “Con, does Markus know about, you know…_us_?”

Connor smiled at him and nodded. “I hope that’s not an issue? When we interfaced to prove I was a deviant on the Jericho, there wasn’t exactly any hiding how I felt about both of you. I left the revolution behind for my family, so Markus is well aware of what you both mean to me. I’m sure he’s worked out that you and I have ‘progressed’, for lack of a better word,” Connor chuckled.

“Please come with me? I’m sure Markus would want to meet you, knowing what you did for me during the revolution, and Cole would love to meet more androids,” he went on, using those puppy dog eyes that Hank had unfortunately discovered that Connor was a master of. Having both a partner and son who were unrivalled in that technique was going to be bad for any sort of dignity and authority Hank hoped to maintain the illusion of, but he was just going to have to learn how to adapt.

“Okay, fine, you win. There’s not going to be an issue with us coming though, is there?” Hank grumbled, to which Connor smiled softly.

“You’re my family, so I’d really hope they don’t air any misconceptions. Markus, Simon and Josh won’t be an issue, North might grumble a little but that’s just because she’s really not fond of humans. I’ll maybe find out the story behind that someday, but I think we’ve got a weapon for that,” Connor snickered while looking at Cole and Sumo. “Shall we?”

The group headed across the park, following Gavin’s lead, and while they were walking Connor started to note all the little things that were surprising him. For one, Gavin and Cole clearly knew each other very well, which he’d never had any indication of before today, and Sumo clearly enjoyed Gavin’s company too. Given his own interactions with the man during the revolution (though they were very limited), this wasn’t what Connor had been expecting.

“Hank, I didn’t realise that Gavin was so involved with your family,” Connor stated softly as he finally caught sight of the other androids at the edge of the park. He smiled at them as Hank went on.

“Gavin’s one of my first choices of babysitter when Faye can’t take Cole, he’s a decent enough guy. Razor sharp tongue and not the most patient, but he’s reliable.” Hank knew what was on Connor’s mind and placed a soothing hand on his android’s back. “I know he was a bit of a prick to you during the revolution, but Gavin and I shared a mutual hatred of androids back then because we feared what it meant for our careers. Now with all of you alive and much more dynamic, I don’t think that’ll be too much of an issue now.”

Connor was still sceptical, but he realised that he needed to keep an open mind. It was still very early days after the revolution, and everyone’s mentalities were changing. There was a lot to be settled in the coming weeks and months.

Once they were almost there, Markus broke away from the others and approached with a warm smile. “Connor, it’s good to see you. This must be your family?” he asked while looking down at Cole, who suddenly got a little shy and hid between both Connor and Hank.

Completely bemused by the change in Cole’s attitude, Connor nodded. “It’s nice to see you again, Markus; and yes, these are Hank and Cole.” Despite his own mild trepidation at meeting the fabled android leader, Hank nodded and shook the offered hand from Markus as Connor looked down at Cole. “I’ve never seen you get shy like this, Cole,” he pointed out, surprised given how excited Cole was only a minute earlier.

“Not like you to hide, bud,” Hank commented while looking over his shoulder at Cole. “And you were the one so eager to meet all the androids.”

“Oh?” Simon piped up from the group, coming closer. “Cole likes androids?”

“You bet he does, he was dying to see Connor without his skin halfway through the revolution as he’s fascinated by androids. He’s even drawn Connor bare in the past couple of days,” Hank declared proudly, knowing that embarrassment and indignation would coax Cole out.

“_Dad_…” Cole mumbled, stepping out as predicted to glare up at his father. “Come on, that’s not fair when I haven’t finished it! And it’s a present for Connor!” Connor blushed and bit his lip a little, but he was shocked when Markus knelt in the snow in front of Cole.

Markus brought up an image from his memory banks of the last painting he made with Carl, and of the ones that he’s made since. “I love art too, Cole. You’re an intriguing child if you share a love of art and science,” he complimented with a beaming smile.

Cole got shy again and blushed. “Ummm, thanks…” He then looked up at Hank, scandalized, after he spied his smaller sketchbook being held overhead for Markus to take. “_Hey! _Dad, don’t share that! How did you even know where I hid that?!”

“A father always knows,” Hank pointed out while flipping the book just up out of Cole’s diving reach, which had Connor giggling. The android then winked at Cole when the boy shot him an unimpressed look. “Come on, kiddo, Markus is gonna love your latest piece. I can’t believe how amazing it is, and you’ve only just started painting it.”

“I wanted to keep that one a surprise until it was done…” Cole huffed, looking down in disappointment. When he felt his hair being ruffled by a large hand, Cole’s eyes drifted up again to see Hank crouching next to him.

“If you really don’t want anyone to see, I won’t give it to Markus,” he began softly, talking to Cole as if there wasn’t another six people watching around them, “but I think this might be your best piece ever, Cole. And it speaks volumes about your thoughts towards androids.”

That had a few ears perking up from the Jericho androids and the other two finally stepped closer. Josh was looking interested while North was still wary, but not openly hostile anymore. She was instead regarding Cole curiously, and when she looked up at the former deviant hunter, Connor smiled at her in slight reassurance. He knew that North’s past as a former Eden Club model was traumatic and she despised humans, but Connor hoped that meeting his family would help her see that there are humans out there worth protecting and cherishing.

It took a few seconds for Cole to nod minutely at Hank. “Okay,” he muttered, going shy again.

“You sure, bud? Nothing’s gonna happen that you don’t want to here, it’s a free choice,” Hank assured him. “As curious as I’m sure Markus is, I highly doubt he’d demand to see anything.”

“Absolutely not, I can completely understand Cole’s feelings about wanting to keep a piece of work away from other eyes until it is finished. The process can’t always be understood by outside eyes, as they can’t see the image in our heads. It’s up to us to help that vision come to life so that others can share our joy in it,” Markus said knowingly, smiling softly as Cole looked at him in gentle wonder. Hank regarded his statement in surprise and looked over to Connor, who just watched with a slight smile. Markus’ way with words never ceased to amaze him.

Now more assured Cole nodded at Hank again, strongly this time. “Yeah, Markus can see. I dunno if there’s enough of it done to get the full idea of it yet, but I hope he can understand it.” Hank turned back to Cole as his son spoke. Once Cole was finished, Hank held the book out in between the boy and the android leader – it was close enough for Cole to snatch back if he changed his mind.

It didn’t happen, and Markus took the book with great reverence. “Thank you, Cole, I’m honoured that you are willing to share this.” He then skimmed the pages very carefully to the last one which had contents, and he froze while taking it in. Even the other Jericho androids looked on in shock, North staring between the page and Cole in bewilderment.

“Cole, how old are you?” she asked bluntly.

“I’m 9,” Cole replied, unsure.

“Damn, you’re gonna have some competition as this one grows up, Markus,” North pointed out while flashing a smile at Cole. “You’ve got some real talent, kid.”

Connor and Hank both beamed while Cole went scarlet in the face. “Uhh…thanks.” Hank sniggered at Cole’s eloquence and found it to be the perfect time to give his son a noogie. Cole squirmed as he felt the grasp around his head and yelped when his father went to town on him. “**_Dad!”_**

Gavin laughed from the side. “Scream at your old man all you like, Cole, you know he enjoys your reactions to noogies way too much to give them up. But in all seriousness, your dad’s right. This is bloody impressive, and I hope I’ll get to see this when it’s done,” he complimented with a vague smirk.

Feeling bad that Connor was missing out, Hank turned and looked at his partner and nodded towards the book. “Go on, Con, I know you’re curious. As long as Cole’s cool with it?” Cole finally got out of the headlock and blushed again as he looked at Connor before nodding. Now highly intrigued, Connor walked across to stand beside Simon and peer over Markus’ shoulder.

His pump felt like it skipped a beat at what was there.

It was Cole’s smaller sketchbook, but it was still just shy of A4 in size. On the page Cole had drawn Connor, who was kneeling in a bed of flowers. His hands were held out and cupped, and within them lay a large blooming sunflower. Above the flower, was a small ball of blue light. The flower itself was growing from vines which extended from an opened panel on Connor’s forearm, and Connor could see that Cole had replaced the led with another orb of light, this time green.

While it wasn’t fully coloured yet, Connor could already feel the warmth emanating from the painting. The was a gentle smile on his face (Connor had no idea he could even look like that), and the luminescence from the blue orb gave the sunflower and Connor a glow in the otherwise dark surroundings. It was such a contrast between the ‘machine’ that androids were professed to be, and instead showcased the life within them.

Connor couldn’t help but be moved to silent tears. He was still so unsure of himself in these early days, but bursts of love and affection like right now made him feel so _alive_and _free_.

As his eyes drifted up to Cole again, Connor found the boy was biting his lip and kicking at the snow impatiently. Rather than say anything, Connor marched back over to him and embraced Cole in a fierce hug. The boy was relieved and threw himself into the hug, embracing Connor tightly. “Cole, where did you come up with that?” Connor whispered to him.

“I dunno, I just dreamed about it. You love flowers so much, and you mentioned to Dad about changing up the garden to make a flowerbed…the idea just kind of came to me. Do you like it?” Cole muttered back to him, shy again.

“It’s breath taking, thank you. It’s incredible to know that despite everything I was meant to be, you still see me as someone so gentle,” Connor admitted into Cole’s neck. It was something that had been swirling around Connor’s mind a lot since the end of the revolution, his actions during it haunting him to a large degree.

“That’s who you are to my dad and I – you’re someone we didn’t even know we were missing until you turned up at our door. I can’t imagine life without you now, Connor. I love you.”

Connor trembled a little at the confession and kissed Cole’s hair. “I love you too, and I hope I’ll be here for a long, long time to come yet. Long enough to see how you improve your art, though I’m not entirely sure how that could even be possible right now,” he added with a proud chuckle.

The moment was kind of ruined by Sumo getting fed up of being ignored and whined loudly, drawing all the attention to him. He then proceeded to take a dump in full view of everyone, earning a loud groan from Hank. “God, you’re a classy one, Sumo. Get everyone’s focus on you and then take an epic shit. Couldn’t ya do that while we were all a little occupied?” he grumbled, bemused when Simon burst out laughing.

“Animals like to generate reactions, and I imagine the same is true for Sumo here. I can only imagine all of you spoil him?” he asked while petting Sumo as the large dog limbered over, finally deciding to meet all the new people now after having gotten bored nosing around the immediate area.

“Yeah! He’s the best dog in the world!” Cole declared proudly. “But he does like to fart loudly and they can smell…”

“Charming,” North chuckled. “Would the saying ‘like owner, like pet’ have any bearing here?”

“Oi!” Hank scowled, and flipped North off when she smirked at him.

“I love her sense of humour: we need to get her and Tina to meet up, can you imagine the fireworks that would generate?” Gavin sniggered.

“Fireworks?” Markus groaned at North’s highly interested question.

“No, you’re not getting to blow anything up,” he scolded her. “Didn’t you get enough of that when we were given permission to destroy the camps?”

North smiled innocently, which had Markus rolling his eyes and Hank barking out a laugh. Mischief filled the lieutenant and he slyly picked up a snowball from where he was still down low and smirked at the detective who was currently watching Markus and North’s playful argument with a raise eyebrow. “Look sharp, Reed!”

Gavin was not braced for the mound of snow which hit him square in the mouth and he spluttered at the sudden attack. “The fuck?! Really, Hank?”

“Snowball fight!” Cole screamed while getting in on the act too, doubling up with Hank on Gavin.

“What’s this, ‘pick on Gavin’ day?” he shouted back while aiming for Cole, enjoying how the child screamed. Cole dove behind Connor for cover, but looked at him in confusion when Connor barely reacted.

“Oh wait! You’ve never had a snowball fight, have you?” Cole realised, horrified, before making a new snowball and sticking it right on Connor’s cheek. The RK800 stared at him in bewilderment, and then swiped the snow off into his hand. Spying Cole’s disappointment, Connor barely smirked before plopping the white powder back on Cole’s head.

“No, but I’m a fast learner,” Connor teased, but before he could react he found the neck of his jacket and shirt being pulled back enough for snow to be thrown down it.

“Hah! Not that fast, are ya!” Hank cawed victoriously before diving out of the way just enough to avoid a projectile from Gavin. As they fought it out, Connor looked over at the four confused androids nearby and plucked Cole’s sketchbook from where it was in Markus’ hands still. He zipped it up inside the front of his jacket and slid it under his shirt for safe keeping before kicking some snow himself at the others.

Josh and Simon smiled in remembrance as North and Markus looked dumbfounded. “Why don’t we do a little competition?” Connor shouted above the fight still going on behind him. “The Jericho androids versus the rest.”

“Four v four? Hell yeah, that’s a blast from the past right there,” Gavin laughed. “Damn, that means I can’t really sabotage and go for Hank if Cole’s on the team, I don’t want to let him down.”

“Sure, you’d happily backstab me but not the kid!” Hank snarked back. “I’m game if you all are!”

“Yeah! Massive snowball fight! This is gonna be so cool!” Cole chirped, yelling when Sumo then picked that moment to tackle him into the snow.

Connor looked back to the other androids and held a snowball out for Markus. “Why not make the most of this little slice of peace and freedom? We want the humans to accept us as alive, so let’s show them that we are eager to learn what ‘living’ means. Nothing better for that than a little fun, right?”

Markus smiled thoughtfully before taking the snowball and hurling it right back at Connor. “True, but this will hardly be a fair fight, will it?” he laughed.

“Of course not, you’re all going to lose,” Connor taunted.

He wasn’t wrong. The Jericho androids lost three rounds to nil after the ‘humans plus the add-on’, as Gavin christened Connor, first took advantage of their bond with Sumo for the dog to act as a distraction before Cole then played on his age and pretended to fall, only to strike out Markus and Simon with the same trick in the second round. While the third was close, human unpredictability just got the others over the line.

When the sun finally set on that day, it highlighted the paths taken by both groups into the park, where they met, and how they left it as a single group heading towards the future.

Freedom and peace were not something to be taken for granted, after all. They’d fought hard for that slice of time, and this was their reward for today.

Now it was time to go about working towards the future where androids and humans could co-exist harmoniously.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com), or ask for my Discord to scream at me on there! All screams welcome!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me.
> 
> Until the next time everyone!


End file.
